Amigos inseparables
}} Amigos inseparables (Stuck on you en su versión original) es el vigésimo tercer episodio de la primera temporada de la serie de TV. Sinopsis Forest y Jewel deben trabajar juntos, cuando sus manos se atascan en una caja por culpa de un truco fallido de Misty. Crumbs mientras tanto tiene problemas en hacer pretzels para la fiesta de Jewel. Trama Trama de Jewel y Forest Jewel se está organizando para un evento llamado la Princess Ball, pero nota que esta retrasada a una junta con Crumbs. Forest mientras tanto, busca la temperatura perfecta para poder extraer jarabe y así entregárselos a Berry como ingrediente de sus panques. Ambos se encuentran con Misty, la cual tiene un espectáculo llamado la "caja mágica". Este consiste en que dos integrantes se colocan un guante de un color, introducen las manos con el guante dentro de la caja y el truco es que intercambian los guantes. Misty entonces los convence de que será un evento rápido, pero ambos quedan atascados. Los chicos intentan desatarse por varios métodos como palabras mágicas, el seguro de la caja y Beaver intentando morderla; pero nada funciona. Forest sugiere usar mantequilla con ayuda de Crumbs, pero al llegar allá ese método junto con un intento de halada no funciona. Al ver esto, Misty se retira a su casa en búsqueda de las instrucciones de la caja. Forest y Jewel mientras tanto discuten sobre que actividad es más importante ya que ambos no pueden estar en dos partes a la vez. Los chicos acuerdan mediante un sistema de turnos usando un reloj de cocina y una moneda quién será el primero, donde Forest gana y se van a buscar jarabe. Sin embargo Jewel no parece cómoda sosteniendo la llave para martillar y critica el sistema de extracción de Forest diciendo que es espontáneo y carece de una estrategia, Forest por su parte se lo toma con calma. Cuando el turno de Jewel llega, ella le consulta a Forest que tiara ponerse, pero al no tener un espejo le pide a un incómodo Forest que las luzca para saber como luciría ella. Jewel después le pide a Forest que mueva las manos para hacer el saludo de princesa, debido a que su mano para saludar es la atorada y discrepan si el saludo simple es más efectivo que el real, luego ambos tropiezan. Después practican danzar, estando ambos des-coordinados. Cuando el tiempo de Jewel se acaba, Jewel rompe el trato del tiempo y ambos discuten mientras intentan liberarse de la caja. Misty por su parte intenta reaparecer las instrucciones de su sombrero. Los chicos se coordinan luego de que Forest sugiriera trabajar juntos en cada una de sus actividades. Cuando iban a sacar jarabe de los árboles, Forest sigue el sistema de Jewel y le resulta efectivo; sin embargo Jewel incómodamente se limpia las manos en la ropa de Forest después de que su choque a los 5 tuviera jarabe de por medio. Tras terminar el evento del jarabe, ambos van a la fiesta de Jewel y Forest le ayuda a decorar. Repentinamente reciben las instrucciones del pretzel de Crumbs que usan para liberarse de la caja. Trama de Crumbs Crumbs tiene problemas en como hacer un pretzel para la fiesta de Jewel sobretodo en como debe moldear la masa para que parezca uno. Al ver a Peanut que casualmente pasaba por allí, le pide ayuda pero sigue teniendo problemas debido a que ella lo hace muy rápido junto con que sus instrucciones en papel no son claras. Más tarde el diagrama de Crumbs se lo lleva el viento y ella decide empezar de nuevo, pero esta vez por un factor de suerte logra formar un pretzel. Epílogo Jewel invita a Forest a la fiesta por todo lo que ha hecho por ella junto con que Bea y Peanut llegan a la fiesta. Los chicos se dan cuenta de que leyeron las instrucciones de como hacer un pretzel de Peanut y Crumbs llega con el bandejón de pretzels. Cuando Jewel iba a presentar su danza, se le olvidan los pasos debido a que practicó cuando estaba atorada con Forest y él la ayuda atorándose una vez más con la caja, a lo que ambos responden con una sonrisa. Línea de tiempo *Se presenta una moneda con la cara y cola de Cat. *Se muestra que Crumbs ganó un premio del primer lugar por un pastel. *Misty rompe la cuarta pared cuando menciona la caja mágica. *La cola de Beaver tiene dos piezas de madera en su cola que lo unen a su cuerpo. *En la versión en inglés, Crumbs dice "Is this tube B or not tube B?" (¿Este es el tubo B o no es el tubo B?). "Tube B" suena parecido a "to be" (Ser). Esto es una referencia a la frase "To be or not to be?. This is the question" (¿Ser o no ser?. He ahí la pregunta) de William Shakespeare. Errores *Jewel dice que el verde no es su color, a pesar de que su vestido los incluya. Personajes *Misty Mysterious *Jewel Sparkles *Forest Evergreen *Crumbs Sugar Cookie Roles minoritarios y Cameos *Peanut Big Top *Bea Spells-a-Lot *Berry Jars 'N' Jam (Mencionada) Lugares *Cabaña de Forest *Casa de Jewel *Casa de Crumbs *Casa de Misty en:Stuck on You pl:Utknęliśmy Categoría:Primera temporada de Lalaloopsy